A Young Knight's Desires
by Knight's Queen
Summary: Tristan's life at Badon Fort as a young knight. He and his comrades experience many firsts, including freindship,betrayal,battle,death,love and the loss of innocence.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any other characters except those that I have created in my mind. Touchstone Pictures owns all rights to the 2004 movie King Arthur. This is for pleasure only.**

**Check out my Blog "How I See Them" to see what these young knight's look like in my eyes, located on my profile.**

**A Young Knight's Desires**

Summary:

Story takes place fifteen years before the movie.

Storyline begins with Tristan leaving his home. He and three other young men are taken from Sarmatia to serve as a knight for Rome in a post located in Britain. Arthur Castus is to become their commander and leader. This is the tale of Tristan and the other knight's. How they adapt to their new life in Britain. A world of first's for them all. Their first taste of battle, drink, lust, love and heartbreak.

Characters:

Movie-

Arthur age – 20 Lancelot age 19, Bors -21, Dagonet-21, Tristan- 16, Gawain-16,

OC/

Anais – 15 daughter of a wealthy merchant

Vanora-14 daughter of the local tavern owner

Kai- 16 Sarmatian knight from Tristan's tribe

Eva- 16 daughter of the local magistrate

Valerie- 16 daughter of local farmer

Morlang- scout and trainer to the young knight's who served under Arthur's father

Moira- wife of Morlang

Lorna- 7 Morlang's young daughter who falls in love with Tristan (see A Lost Soul)

Anna- 14 daughter to the local Miller

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue-<strong>

Tristan's POV-

It had been raining for four days straight when the Roman's arrived to my village. It was dark and cold. My mother's tears fell like the rain. I remember the look on her face, fear. The first time I ever remember seeing that look. Soon I would become all too familiar with its glare.

I was but sixteen years of age when Rome came for me and three other boys of my village. Kai was my closest friend almost like a brother. We were opposites he and I. It seemed as though I was always saving his ass from some sort of mischief or trouble.

I stood in our hut packing up what remainder of my things I was to take to my post. I felt the small head of my littlest sister Orsolya pry up my elbow as she wrapped her arms around me as best she could.

"Don't go" she whispered.

"I have to," I said bending down meet her gaze."And when I return I shall be fighting off all the boys chasing after you." I laughed in an poor attempt to console her.

"Tristan," my father's deep voice bellowed into the hut. "It is time my son."

I stood up grabbed my bedding, bag, bow and quiver filled with arrows and slowly made my way toward my future. Servitude.


	2. Life's Adventure

Disclaimer: The usual…. This is purely for fun

Chapter 1: Life's Adventure

Tristan and Orsolya made their way out of the hut; well at least the rain had stopped for the moment. Little to be thankful for but it was something. He came to the place where the villagers had al gathered to tearfully say their goodbyes to the sons that were being taken away. He felt the arms of his mother wrap around his waist as she buried her face in his chest. Dropping his bedroll he returned her hold, only tighter.

"Mother please," he whispered. "I promise I will take care of myself," he kissed the top of her hair. Just at that moment two more sets of arms came around him as his sister held him.

He couldn't breathe, not from the holds but fear of the unknown. Not much troubled Tristan in his life but suddenly the unknown plagued him.

"Come now woman," his father said taking his wife in his arms. "Our son will handle himself." Looking at Tristan with tears welled in his eyes. "He is a fine man, he will do us proud."

Tristan through his arms around his father's neck and embraced him. Their foreheads touched in a final goodbye.

He took several steps toward his horse before he was accosted by Kai, his childhood friend.

"Why the gloomy face my friend," Kai teased as he placed his arm around Tristan's shoulder giving it a firm shake. "Think of this as one of the greatest adventures of our lives. I for one intend to enjoy every moment of it." His right eye closed as his left hand exte4nded toward the wide open space.

He was mocking Tristan as he always did. Tristan often wondered why in the hell he ever put up Kai and his antics. It seemed to him that Kai took great pleasure in hunting out any way to get them into trouble. He was equally good at leaving Tristan to the job of seeing them out of the mess.

"Adventure?" he scowled. "Only you would think this an adventure." He laughed shaking his head at his best friend.

Kai took his fists and playfully boxed with Tristan jumping in front of him, extending his right arm out he managed to smack Tristan on the side of his head titling it to the left. Tristan cast him what would someday become his infamous glares.

The pair made their way to their horses, tending to the final securing of their belongings the boys mounted their trusted steeds. They looked back at their loved ones one final time. Tristan took a quick glance around at the group of young knights, wondering to himself how many of them would ever return home to Sarmatia.

He caught his mother's eyes, tears falling as she hugged his father who stood tall and proud of his eldest son. They exchanged a contact and nod of the head. Next Tristan looked at his two sisters Józsa and Orsolya and his little brother Kune, they would be grown the next time he saw them, if he survived his time in Briton to return home.

Within moments a loud roar began from the villagers, the battle cry of all Sarmatian,

"RUS" they all cried, soon joined in by the all the young knights. The Roman's rolled their eyes in disgust of this tribal ritual. They turned the reigns of their horses and made way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made camp just about dusk. They had been traveling for near a month now, picking up more and more young men from scattered villages along the way.

The journey today had been solemn with little conversation, even from the very rambunctious Kai. They had come to the final village. Only one knight was there of age, Lancelot he was called.

A week prior Gawain had joined their group along with his twin brother Gareth.

Three fire pits were made. One for the Roman's which none of the young knights cared to be around the other two shared between the group of thirty young men and boys.

Tristan put the four rabbits on the spit to cook. He and one large knight called Dagonet had been sent out hunting along the way and caught rabbits for their meal. Dagonet and a short stout youth with a rounded face and the rosiest cheeks Tristan had ever seen called Bors were the newest to join their group. Tristan thought they made an odd pairing those two, but they were thick as thieves, cousins he had heard.

* * *

><p>The storm that raged on the channel between the mainland and this island called Briton. The boat rocked unmercifully causing the passengers to hurl what little food and bile that lay wait in their stomachs. The lightening crashed and the thunder bellowed its mighty roar. Waves inundated the vessel.<p>

_Life's adventure? _Tristan thought as he vomited the green bile that burned his throat.

The storm continued pounding its gale force winds along with its angry rage upon the travelers even once they managed to make it to shore. Solid ground, he hit it with force. He was soaked to the bone. Tristan gripped the reigns of his horse and led the steed farther unto shore.

"We've no time to waste, mount up!" the centurion shouted between the thunder.

Within moments everyone was mounted and heading somewhere on this isle that the gods had forsaken. This was to be his home for the next fifteen years.

It had been three months since they had left his village, three months and already he felt himself changing. Anger, a new feeling for him.

They traveled until it was near night, then made camp.

To be continued…


End file.
